Lo siento, pero le amo
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Tras el entierro de la difunta Serah, Noel se encuentra con Caius malherido y decide cuidarle. Sabe que le ama y que jamas podria dejar que nada malo le pasase. Ambos estan profundamente enamorados y mas aun con la llegada de su hija adoptiba. Sinn embargo Caius oculta un gran secreto, que podria complicarle las cosas a la pareja. Amor, traicion, misterio y un oscuro final...
1. Chapter 1

**********Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.**********

Todavía recordaba cuando había encontrado a la persona que amaba después del entierro de Serah, se suponía que el también debería de estar muerto pero allí estaba. Con la espalda apoyada sobre un tronco, sentado en el suelo y con su mano izquierda se tapaba una herida de la que debería de salir sangre, sin embargo de ella brotaba caos pero al acercarse pudo ver que también salia sangre pero mezclada junto con el caos se veía negra. Quiso correr a su lado pero se mantuvo en la lejanía, estaba lloviendo, su paraguas negro le cubría de la lluvia pero el Valedor no tenia nada que le cubriera. Se había quitado la parte del pecho de la armadura dejando ver una ajustada camisa de color azul oscuro tirando a negro, respiraba con dificultad y estaba pálido por la perdida de sangre. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a Noel, el cual estaba a unos pasos de el, intento susurrar el nombre del castaño, pero no pudo. Trato de mantener los ojos abiertos hasta que al final terminaron cerrándose, el agotamiento podía mas que su propia voluntad, empezó a temblar. La lluvia le calaba los huesos, estaba muerto de frio, esta vez intento levantarse pero desistió al ver que no tenia fuerzas para nada.

El viajero del tiempo que estaba mirándolo, dejo el rencor atrás y termino por correr al lado de su amado Valedor, quizá hubiera destruido el mundo y matado a Serah por culpa de eso pero aun así no podía dejar de amarlo. Tiro el paraguas a un lado, por suerte vivía cerca de allí en una pequeña cabaña, puso el brazo derecho de Caius al rededor de su cuello mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura y le decía que se pondría bien. El Valedor como pudo trato de caminar al lado de Noel, sin mucho éxito ya que no dejaba de tropezar nunca en su vida había estado tan mal.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Noel rápidamente dejo al hombre sobre su cama y le quito la ropa mojada, dejándolo solo en ropa interior. Toco su frente y al ver que tenia fiebre fue a por un paño mojado para ponérselo sobre la cabeza, con cuidado aparto la mano de Caius de su pecho para ver la horrible herida que le había causado. Limpio la herida y se la curo como el Valedor le había enseñado, agradecio que fuera su maestro durante un tiempo, tras darle a Caius todos los cuidados que necesitaba cayo rendido sobre la silla que había puesto al lado de la cama. Vio como el hombre dormía tranquilamente y no pudo evitar sonreír, así no se le veía como el hombre fiero que era, incluso parecía un ángel, casi sin darse cuenta Noel también acabo dormido sentado en la silla.

Caius había pasado cerca de una semana dormido, aquello estaba empezando a preocupar a Noel, era de noche cuando Caius abrió los ojos. Miro a su alrededor confundido no sabia donde estaba y lo ultimo que recordaba era haber visto a Noel, con un gran dolor en el pecho intento sentarse sobre la cama. Cuando lo consiguió Noel entro en la habitación de repente, ambos se quedaron mirándose cruzando miradas, el castaño no dudo ni un segundo mas en salir corriendo a abrazar a Caius, este se sorprendió ante tal acto pero no pudo evitar el corresponderle y acariciar el cabello de Noel.

-Pensé que nunca despertarías...me tenias tan...preocupado...-le susurro mientras seguía abrazándolo.

-¿Por que me ayudaste?-pregunto de repente el Valedor, restandole importancia a lo que su ex alumno le había dicho. Noel alzo la mirada de repente cruzándose con aquellos ojos lilas.

-No lo se...-termino por decir, sabia que aquello era mentira si que lo sabia, le había salvado porque le amaba pero nunca le diría eso, Caius le tomaría por un imbécil y quizá huiría al día siguiente.

El Valedor no pareció muy complacido ante aquella respuesta, se esperaba algo mas convincente. Ademas se notaba que mentía pero prefirió dejarlo así, no quería forzarle a explicárselo al fin y al cabo, le había ayudado y eso era suficiente. A pesar de que lucharon y de que iban en bandos contrarios decidió ayudarle, aquello le había echo feliz al menos Noel no le odiaba a pesar de que tenia motivos suficientes. El castaño al oír el rugir de las tripas de Caius no pudo evitar reír y el Valedor no pudo evitar sonrojarse, llevaba días sin comer y necesitaba comida urgentemente. Noel le llevo algo de comida que había sobrado del medio día el tampoco es que comiera mucho, había pasado una pequeña depresión después de perder a Serah y si a eso le sumas el preocupa miento que tenia por Caius, pues se le había ido todo el apetito. Caius le pidió que trajera dos tenedores, si hacia falta le obligaría a comer, el castaño tuvo que hacerle caso, no podía oponerse a Caius por mas que quisiera.

Fue hasta la cocina, de un cajón saco otro tenedor, cuando regreso a la habitación se asusto al no ver a Caius, entonces oyó como caía agua de la pileta del baño. Cuando el Valedor salio de este tenia la cara mojada y las manos igual, le pregunto donde había una toalla, si algo sabia Noel era que Caius no era bueno para encontrar cosas y no solo eso, si no varias veces se habían perdido de regreso al pueblo cuando era pequeño pero siempre acababan regresando, pasaran las horas que pasaran Caius encontraba el camino y le protegía de los peligros de este. Ambos se sentaron sobre la mesa del salón, Caius aun permanecía sin camisa y solo con vendas algo que ponía nervioso a Noel. El Valedor se levanto para ir a buscar dos vasos y una botella de agua, cuando volvió Noel se encontraba jugando con una de las albóndigas que había sobre los macarrones que el mismo había preparado.

-No juegues con la comida-le regaño el de ojos lilas, Noel alzo la mirada y rápidamente volvió a bajarla.

-Lo siento...es que tardabas tanto...-se excuso el castaño.

-Normal que tarde, si tienes los vasos escondidos...-dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en la silla y dejaba lo que había cogido sobre la mesa.

La cena fue algo incomoda ninguno hablaba, ambos se habían terminado los macarrones y solo quedaba una albóndiga, Caius empezó a moverla sobre el plato pensando si comerla o no.

-Luego te quejas de mi...-se quejo Noel mirándolo.

-Haz lo que yo digo, pero no hagas lo que yo hago-contraataco el Valedor, Noel quiso contradecirle pero al verle no pudo, no podía pensar teniendo a su amado sin camisa frente de el.-¿Por que cada vez que me miras bajas la mirada?-pregunto Caius, dándose cuenta de aquello.

-"Mierda...se a dado cuenta"-pensó el joven, el cual seguía con la cabeza baja.-Pues...yo...esto...no lo se...-trato de explicarse sin mucho éxito y dándole la misma respuesta de antes. El mayor tomo a Noel por la barbilla, para que le mirara directamente a los ojos, el castaño empezó a sonrojarse y sentía como el pulso de su corazón iba aumentando.

-Si siempre me vas a responder con un "no lo se", prefiero no preguntarte nada-le dijo el hombre mirando el sonrojo del chico, aquello comenzaba a divertirle así que se acerco a los labios del castaño y los lamió. Aquello sorprendió al chico tanto que instintivamente se alejo de Caius mas rojo que antes, el Valedor soltó una pequeña risa.

-Pe-pero ¡¿Que demonios haces?!-chillo Noel en el suelo.

-Divertirme un ratito, pensé que se te saldría el corazón por la boca entre eso y que eras un tomate pues...se podría decir que aproveche la ocasión-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Noel no dijo nada mas, se levanto de la silla y se fue a su habitación para intentar calmarse. Caius que supuso que Noel se había enfadado, soltó un pequeño suspiro y aun con dolor recogió la mesa y fregó los platos. Volvió al salón donde se tumbo en el sofá y cayo en garras del sueño, Noel salio de su habitación algo mas calmado, fue al salón para pedirle una disculpa a Caius pero al verle dormido sonrió y le tapo con una manta mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Vio que todo estaba recogido y limpio así que se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar un poco, jamas olvidaría aquella noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warriorofligh5:<strong>_Hola! Despues de mucho tiempo sin escribir yaoi, aqui les traigo esta historia. Lo se voy retrasada con el de "Los que no pudieron ser salvados" pero es que no se como leches, escribir el capitulo 12 se me resiste bastante, voy a intentar corregir los demas y subirlos poco a poco. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y que sigan la historia, seguro que les encanta. Por cierto si termino de leerme la saga de Cazadores de Sombras, que me quedan 4 libros empezare a escribir tambien sobre Magnus y Alec, al menos tengo esa idea en mente pero ya vere que me depara el futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**********Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.**********

Hacia una semana que Noel había desaparecido después del entierro de Serah, aquello comenzaba a preocuparle ya que Noel no eran de los que desaparecían de un día para otro. Se lo había comentado a Snow pero este le respondió que quizá estuviera ocupado pero...¿Ocupado con que? Hope no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, pensó en llamarle pero en vez de eso iría a visitarle. Snow le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero aun así ahí estaba el frente a la puerta de la cabaña de Noel, se mordió el labio inferior no sabia si llamar o irse. Cogió aire, ya que había ido no se iría, soltó el aire que había cogido y con valor llamo a la puerta. Noel rápidamente abrió la puerta y su rostro palideció al ver a Hope, detrás de Noel apareció un Caius(ya con camisa), que también se quedo sorprendido al ver a Hope.

El científico no se creía lo que veían sus ojos, pensó que aquel detestable hombre estaría muerto debería de haber muerto. Miro con ira a Caius, jamas había visto al hombre pero lo odiaba con toda su alma incluso lo odiaba mas que a Snow cuando vio que por su culpa su madre moría. Por culpa de Caius había perdido no solo a Serah si no a Lightning también, Noel al percatarse de aquella horrible situación salio de la cabaña pidiéndole a Caius que se quedara dentro y cerro la puerta. El hombre soltó un bufido pero veía normal que Noel hiciera eso, sabia que ese albino era un buen amigo de el. Pensó en quedarse a escuchar de que hablaban pero tras pensarlo mejor fue a sentarse al sofá y quedarse allí esperando.

Hope seguía sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto, rápidamente le pidió explicaciones a Noel, el cual estaba tratando de pensar en como explicarle la situación. Empezó con que después del entierro de Serah, se había encontrado a Caius malherido y a saber como termino por llevarlo a su casa y empezar a cuidarlo, le explico que Caius acababa de despertar después de una semana dormido. Hope se quedo sorprendido ante todo aquello, no se podía creer que su amigo que había luchado con Serah y que la vio morir por culpa de ese hombre, el que había destruido todo el mundo por salvar a una chiquilla. Noel comprendía como se encontraba Hope y era normal, suspiro y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del albino.

-Hope por favor confía en mi, yo se lo que hago-le pidió Noel.

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado no me fio de el ni un pelo-le dijo Hope tras irse de allí.

Noel soltó un bufido y al ver que no tenia llaves tuvo que llamar a la puerta. Caius que se encontraba mirando las musarañas se levanto para ir a abrirle, esperaba que lo echara el era el enemigo, había matado a dos personas muy importantes para ellos y había destruido el mundo era normal. Se sorprendió cuando Noel le abrazo soltando algunas lagrimas, sabia que el chico lloraba fácilmente, ambos entraron en la cabaña y se sentaron en el sofá. El Valedor le quito las lagrimas del rostro a Noel, este alzo la mirada encontrándose con la de Caius.

-Noel...te agradezco esto que has echo por mi, pero sera mejor que me vaya, ellos no confían en mi. Lo se he hecho cosas horribles pero por favor compréndelo, sera mejor que me vaya no quiero arruinar tu vida también-le dijo Caius con el tono mas amable que pudo.

-¡Tu jamas arruinarías mi vida!-le chillo Noel entre lagrimas, algo que sorprendió al Valedor.-Tu...eres el que hace posible que me levante todos los días...nunca puedo dejar de pensar en ti...me da igual lo que digan los demás, yo confió en ti-

-Noel...-fue lo único que pudo susurrar Caius, tras plantarle un beso en los labios.

Aquello sorprendió al joven, pero esta vez no se aparto rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Caius, atrayendolo mas hacia el. El hombre rodeo la cintura del castaño, entonces sintió como este abría mas la boca e introdujo su lengua dentro de esta, Noel algo temeroso comenzó a jugar con la de Caius, mientras este le tiraba contra el sofá para que se tumbara. Se separaron lentamente el castaño estaba rojo como un tomate, mientras que el Valedor permanecía con su semblante normal. Quito una mano de la cintura de Noel para acariciar el rostro de este, el de ojos azules cerro el ojo que Caius acariciaba tan suavemente, mientras se inclinaba para depositar otro beso en los labios de este. Noel no quería que aquel momento terminase nunca, era lo que había estado deseando desde hacia tantos años...mejor dicho desde que conocía a Caius incluso siendo un niño pequeño se había enamorado de el. El mayor se quito de encima de el, algo que sorprendió al chico y entonces pudo ver una mancha marrón sobre la camiseta de Caius, la herida se había abierto. Noel al ver aquello salio corriendo al baño a por vendas nuevas, una vez regreso le pidió a Caius que se quitara la camisa. Este obedeció sin mas y dejo que Noel le quitara la venda manchada de sangre, limpio la herida y se quedo mirándola con algo de culpa, con cuidado volvió a vendarla.

Caius y Noel decidieron no hablar de aquel apasionado beso, era mejor no tocar el tema a pesar de que a Noel no le importaría volver a besarle así. El día paso algo aburrido no es que Caius fuera la persona mas habladora del mundo ni tampoco la mas divertida, era un hombre mayor y serio, no podía entretener a un adolescente a pesar de tener dieciocho, Noel aun se marcaba como adolescente. Según Caius un hombre no era mayor por la edad si no, por como piensa y con las experiencias que ha vivido, no obstante le había parecido que Noel había madurado bastante gracias a ese viaje, pero para el siempre seria su pequeño Noel, tímido y callado que se escondía detrás de el cuando solo tenia cinco años.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hope caminaba de regreso a la ciudad, donde se encontraría con Snow para hablar de lo sucedido no podían dejar que Noel se quedara con ese asesino en su casa. Asesino no podía llamarlo de otra manera, el mato a la diosa, mato a Lightning y también a Serah jamas obtendría su perdón. Pero lo que mas le enfadaba era que Noel le había hospedado en su casa y había cuidado de el como si aun fueran amigos, pero no era así seguro que ese hombre solo le estaba utilizando, así como le utilizo para que el castaño le clavara la espada. Cuando llego a la ciudad fue hacia donde se reuniría con Snow, la gente no dejaba de mirarle el fue el que alzo la nueva arca y el que salvo miles de vidas con ayuda de otros. Una vez entro en la cafetería que habían quedado no vio al rubio, entonces miro la hora y vio que aun era temprano, así que decidió sentarse e ir pidiendo algo. Mientras esperaba no se podía quitar la cara de sorpresa de Noel y como le pedía que confiara en el, pero no podía.

Snow entro a la cafetería casi corriendo, como si llegara tarde rápidamente busco al albino con la mirada, era bastante fácil encontrarlo con esas ropas de la academia, que resaltaban allá por donde iban. Se sentó frente a el saludándole con un simple "hola", Hope tardo un poco en responderle pensando en como le explicaría lo que acababa de ver. Snow llamo a una camarera para que le sirviera un café solo, se quedo mirando a Hope y este lanzo un bufido.

-Tenemos un GRAN problema-dijo Hope dándole mas importancia a la palabra gran.

-¿Que ha hecho ahora el viajero del tiempo?-pregunto Snow, mientras acababan de servirle el café.

-Noel tiene a Caius en su casa, cuidando de el-le dijo y Snow se atraganto con el café, Hope le golpeo la espalda para que respirase.

-¡¿Que?!-chillo sin creérselo.

-Lo que has oído, encima es como si Noel perdiera los ojos por ese asesino-le dijo Hope, a lo mejor estaba celoso...porque sabia que en el fondo Noel se había vuelto un gran amigo, dándoles esperanzas de un futuro mejor no como el que sufrió el castaño de pequeño. Y quizá..solo quizá hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de que se hubiera enamorado de el.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

A Caius se le veía nervioso, se le notaba había estado todo el día yendo de un lado para otro. Noel no quería decirle nada, una vez llego la noche no podía dejar de dar vueltas sobre la cama, pensando en como Hope se lo habría tomado y sobre todo pensando en el Valedor. Mantenía los ojos cerrados respirando tranquilamente, sintió un ruido detrás de su puerta y oyó una voz, era la de Caius, estaba maldiciendo algo con lo que probablemente se había chocado. Pasaron unos diez minutos sin oír nada, "quizá se ha ido a dormir" pensó el joven viajero, pero no fue así la luz del pasillo se filtraba debajo de su puerta. Quiso ir a ver que hacia el Valedor pero decidió quedarse allí quieto.

Caius se encontraba en la cocina, pensando en todo lo sucedido y a pesar de intentar concentrarse lo máximo que llegaba a recordar era la manera en la que Noel le había correspondido al beso. Intento quitárselo de la cabeza pero no podía, por mas que quisiera vio crecer a ese chico, paso toda su vida junto a el ¿Por que no vivir eternamente a su lado? Estaban parados en el tiempo, ambos se amaban y lo habían demostrado. Suspiro otra vez seguro que había suspirado unas veinte veces en esos diez minutos, movió un poco del vaso de agua que había dejado sobre la mesa decidió terminar de bebérselo y cuando estaba apunto de salir tuvo una idea increíble. Rápidamente busco una hoja, la doblo y la partió en dos trozos iguales cogió un bolígrafo de tinta negra y con una excelente caligrafía empezó a escribir. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando había terminado de escribir aquella pequeña carta, volvió a su habitación y la guardo en un cajón para así caer rendido en la cama.

El castaño se levanto cerca de las nueve de la mañana, supuso que había dormido unas cinco horas al menos agradeció el haber dormido. Una vez se vistió fue a preparar el desayuno, le pareció extraño que el Valedor no se hubiera levantado todavía Caius solía madrugar, se acerco hasta la puerta de la habitación del hombre y llamo a la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta entro silenciosamente para ver al Valedor, durmiendo tranquilamente se acerco a el y pudo ver como unas lagrimas caían del rostro de este. Era extraño nunca había visto llorar a Caius, el era un hombre bastante reservado no solía mostrar sus sentimientos nunca, varias veces se había tragado las lagrimas. Le quito las lagrimas con cuidado no quería despertarlo, trato de imaginarse a Caius cuando tendría cinco años, se lo imagino como un chico bajito con cara afeminada y adorable, aquella idea le hizo soltar una pequeña risa. Seguro que no quedaba nada de ese niño inocente e indefenso, Caius abrió lentamente los ojos lo que hizo que el chico se asustara, temiendo que el mayor le regañara.

-Buenos días...-susurro Caius volviendo a cerrar los ojos, mientras lanzaba un bostezo.-¿Que hora es?-

-Las nueve y media...perdona si te he despertado...-se disculpo, pero Caius soltó una pequeña risa.

-No has sido tu el que me ha despertado...-confeso el mayor sonriendo un poco, se sentó sobre la cama se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para evitar besar los del castaño.-Hoy tengo que ir a la ciudad a comprar, algunas cosas así que...estaré fuera todo el día

-Comprendo...yo me quedare aquí...-dijo sin muchos ánimos el joven, le preocupaba que Caius saliera solo y con esa herida.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien confía en mi...aunque no puedas ya que he hecho cosas horribles. Te prometo que volveré, ahora sal tengo que cambiarme-pidió lo mas amablemente que pudo.

Noel lanzo un suspiro y salio de la habitación, para regresar a la cocina algo preocupado. Tenia miedo de que el mayor rompiera esa promesa y se volviera a ir, como cuando se fue a Valhalla y los dejo solos a el y a Yuul. Caius salio de la habitación y se puso una chaqueta de cuero negra y larga hasta las rodillas, Noel se pregunto de donde la habría sacado pero decidió no preguntar. El Valedor abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse, mientras se ponía un sombrero también negro a Noel le recordó a unos cuentos que su padre le había contado, de personas que vestían así haya por el quinto siglo si mal no recordaba. El joven acompaño a Caius para despedirse y cuando este estuvo apunto de irse, se dio la vuelta y le dio un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios. Noel se sonrojo estaba claro que aquello no se lo esperaba, entonces vio como Caius se alejaba con una pequeña sonrisa ahora si estaba seguro de que su Valedor volvería.


	3. Chapter 3

**********Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.**********

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que encontró a Caius, este se había recuperado bastante rápido para sorpresa de Noel. Poco a poco su relación fue creciendo ya no compartían una amistad, ni tampoco un vinculo de maestro y alumno, si no una relación amorosa. Para el castaño era como vivir en un sueño echo realidad, lo malo de esta relación es que le había distanciado de Snow y Hope. Ellos no aprobaban que estuviera saliendo con Caius, ambos le consideraban un asesino pero Noel no podía mirarle así, no podía desde que hace unos meses le había dejado una carta junto con un ramo de rosas enorme en la puerta de su habitación, acompañado de unos bombones confesandole en esta lo que sentía hacia el chico. Ademas de que la carta contenía unas palabras hermosas, jamas se imagino a Caius diciéndolas y estaba claro que no las diría, por eso las escribió. Cada noche cogía la carta y la leía, a pesar de estar juntos aun no se había aventurado a dormir juntos ni siquiera a dormir en la misma habitación con camas separadas. Se tumbo y puso la carta entre sus manos, para comenzar a leerla:

_Mi querido Noel o mas bien debería decir,_

_mi amado Noel._

_Toda la vida estando a tu lado y al fin_

_he logrado comprender, todos aquellos sentimientos_

_que me rodean cuando estoy contigo._

_Jamas se me ocurrió que una persona como yo_

_llegaría a enamorarse, pero aquí estoy_

_combatiendo mis ganas de desearte, de mantenerte_

_a mi lado toda la eternidad si pudiera._

_Mi único deseo es estar contigo, _

_amarte y tenerte entre mis brazos, mientras tu_

_también correspondes mis sentimientos._

_Solo dame una oportunidad y te demostrare,_

_que por ti puedo cambiar si me lo pides._

_No te fallare, nunca te dejare permiteme estar contigo,_

_en este mundo que yo cree y si mueres quiero que sea_

_entre mis brazos y no en los de otro._

Le encantaba la ultima frase, también la carta tenia razón Caius no le había fallado, no de momento y esperaba que no le fallara seria terrible para el. Se quedo dormido con la carta entre las manos, a la mañana siguiente el olor a comida le despertó, miro la hora y eran las dos de la tarde. A prisa se vistió y salio corriendo, no se podía creer que Caius no le había llamado, cuando llego a la cocina lo encontró sentado en una silla leyendo un libro de cocina, mientras el olor a comida inundaba media casa. El hombre alzo los ojos, para sorpresa de Noel llevaba gafas para leer el Valedor se las quito y se levanto, pero justo antes de que Noel pudiera replicar pero un beso del mayor le callo. No dudo en corresponderle mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Caius, este le abrazo por la cintura como solía hacer cada vez que se besaban. Tras separarse el hombre le susurro un "buenas tardes" lo que hizo que Noel se sonrojara.

-¡¿Por que no me has llamado?!-chillo y Caius soltó una carcajada.

-Estabas tan adorable durmiendo...y abrazado a la carta que te escribí, por cierto me costo quitártela sin que te despertaras-le dijo Caius mientras guardaba la comida que había preparado en una pequeña cesta.

-No te costaba nada llamarme, ademas no podemos salir tan tarde a hacer un picnic, tendríamos que haber salido mas temprano-se quejaba el castaño. Caius hizo caso omiso a todo lo que estaba diciendo como si estuviera histérico, no era tan grave o al menos eso pensaba el Valedor.

-¿Quien dice que es tarde? ¿La hora? Porque a mi me parece una buena hora, para salir a comer al campo-dijo el hombre.

Noel quería seguir quejándose, pero decidió callarse sabia que Caius no tenia mucha paciencia. Por mas que fuera su...¿Novio? Aquello no cambiaría en Caius, pero le gustaba que el fuera así. Caminaron hasta un prado lleno de flores no muy lejos de donde vivían, Noel puso sobre el césped el típico mantel rojo con cuadros blancos, en medio pusieron la cesta que llevaba algunos bocadillos, fruta e incluso bollos que había preparado Caius, junto con algunas bebidas. Noel se sentó a un lado de la cesta y Caius al otro estaban algo separados y sus manos estaban casi juntas, el Valedor cerro los ojos y sintió la brisa sobre su piel, como el viento mecía su cabello liso y entonces sintió como la mano de Noel cogía la de el. Abrió los ojos y miro al joven, que miraba hacia otro lado avergonzado Caius no pudo evitar sonreír, se acerco al rostro del castaño y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Noel alzo la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los lilas del hombre, sus labios se rozaron y justo cuando iban a juntarlos de la nada apareció Snow. El viajero se aparto rápidamente y Caius instintivamente se puso delante de Noel para protegerle por si acaso.

-Perdonad si os he interrumpido, pero es que quería ver como van las cosas entre los dos. Noel es que salir con un asesino...no es muy...normal-dijo Snow mirándolos.

-No soy un asesino, Serah eligió morir ella sabia lo que pasaría si cambiaba el futuro-replico el hombre enfadado.

-Es verdad, ella no era tu prometida pero la mía si-dijo el rubio, Noel empezaba a temer que se enfrascaran en una batalla en la que a Caius no le importaría matar a Snow por interrumpir su cita.

-¡Basta! Snow si has venido para molestar, te ruego que te vayas-pidió el castaño sintió como Snow le miraba incrédulo Hope no se equivocaba cuando le dijo, que Noel estaba bastante enamorado de Caius.

-Noel, se que ahora no me escucharas porque le quieres, pero te arrepentirás de estar con este hombre-le espeto Snow tras irse.

Caius rápidamente abrazo al joven, este se acurruco sobre su pecho también abrazándolo, sintió como el pecho de su amado subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Cerro los ojos y escucho el latir de su corazón, el cual era tranquilo alzo un poco la mirada y pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro del Valedor, Noel le acaricio el rostro con cuidado.

-Todo estará bien...-susurro Noel.

-Sabes que no lo estará, me odian y tu...también deberías odiarme...-respondió Caius bajando la mirada, Noel le cogió del rostro y lo alzo para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Pero yo te amo-le contesto mientras le besaba en los labios.

Noel a medida que besaba a Caius, sintió como la lengua de este tocaba sus labios pidiendo mas y sin dudarlo abrió la boca, para que sus lenguas se encontraran. Ambos cayeron al suelo con Noel abajo y Caius encima, sus lenguas continuaban jugando mientras Caius cogía a Noel por la nuca y este abrazaba al Valedor. Todo era perfecto su mundo giraba en torno a Caius, como sus manos le aferraban a el, como le besaba con tanta pasión, como cogía su mano cuando caminaban juntos, como le sonreía sin maldad alguna. Solo con el era así, pero con los demás demostraba ser diferente un hombre frio y despiadado, sin embargo ante el se abría y dejaba ver como era realmente un hombre amable, que podría haber sido siempre así de no ser por su cruel destino de ver a Yuul morir siempre ante sus ojos. Sintió como Caius se separaba de el para mirarle a los ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron como si intercambiaran palabras una con la otra, entonces Caius hablo.

-Noel...quiero pasar toda la eternidad a tu lado, si mueres te buscare otra vez para que podamos seguir juntos-aquellas palabras no eran típicas de Caius, pero le llegaron al corazón.

-Yo también quiero vivir la eternidad a tu lado...no quiero estar con otra persona que no seas tu-respondió el joven tras volver a besarle.

Tras una mañana y tarde de risas, abrazos y besos volvieron a casa, Caius llevaba en brazos a Noel como si fuera una princesa de cuenta. Cuando abrió la puerta estaba todo oscuro, dejo la cesta a un lado y llevo a Noel hasta su habitación, donde le tumbo sobre la cama. Noel sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, sin embargo las caricias de Caius le calmaron un poco, el Valedor comenzó a quitarle la camiseta, el joven sentía que las manos de Caius eran fuego sobre su piel. Nunca supo que una persona podría hacerle sentir tantas cosas a la vez, Caius le había dicho que no haría nada que el no quisiera, pero a pesar de estar algo asustado decidió seguir adelante con aquello. No le importaba si todo el mundo le odiaba por entregarse de esa manera, al hombre que había destrozado miles de vidas, no le importaba que Hope y Snow le odiaran por aquello, pero el lo deseaba ambos se deseaban el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con algo de dificultad, estaba aun cansado por lo que paso la noche anterior, nada mas recordarlo se sonrojo. Agradeció que vivieran lejos de la ciudad ya que con los gritos que había dado, seguro que habría despertado a medio vecindario. A su lado yacía el Valedor durmiendo tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, Caius se movió dándole la espalda y Noel pudo ver los arañazos que le había echo sin querer. Con las manos los acaricio suavemente para no despertarle, el hombre lanzo un pequeño quejido y dejo de hacerlo. Volvió a tumbarse mirando el techo, entonces los brazos de Caius le rodearon sorprendiéndole y el hombre le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días amor...-susurro sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Que cariñoso te has despertado...-murmuro el castaño, cerrando los ojos al sentir los labios de Caius rozar su cuello, estos se abrieron y se cerraron dejandole un pequeño mordisco.

-Puede ser...-susurro entre besos y mordiscos.

-¿No te valió con lo de anoche?-pregunto Noel acariciando las manos de Caius, que se cerraban sobre su estomago.

-Déjame pensarlo...no-respondió divertido.

-Tengo que irme volveré por la tarde, te lo prometo-finalizo Noel.

A Noel le hubiera encantado seguir así todo el día, pero tenia cosas que hacer como ayudar a Hope y a Snow a regañadientes, no le gustaba dejar solo a Caius. Pero no podía hacer nada ademas, ese día iban a visitar a niños que se habían quedado huérfanos, tras la extensión del caos y era una buena obra no podía negarse a no ir, aparte de que le encantaban los niños. Después de desayunar se despidió de Caius, explicándole que iría a ayudar a esos niños, el Valedor hubiera dado todo por ir pero al saber de la presencia de Snow y Hope, decidió quedarse en casa solo esperándole. El viajero del tiempo camino hasta la ciudad, que estaba siendo reconstruida o eso intentaban. Todo el mundo ayudaba a la causa, nada mas ver a Snow y Hope se acerco a ellos caminando un poco mas rápido, no le gustaba hacerles esperar. Después de saludarse se dirigieron hasta el orfanato, un lugar que a Noel le trajo malos recuerdos, en su antiguo hogar era normal que los niños se quedaran huérfanos el fue uno de ellos. A primera vista el edificio se veía triste sin ningún color, echo de piedra como si fuera una iglesia antigua. De la era gótica hubiera dicho Caius, fijándose en lo alto que era, con varios rosetones puestos y de altos arcos acabados en punta. La gran puerta de madera estaba abierta, allí había una señora esperándoles, tras entrar cerro la puerta y caminaron entre largos pasillos.

Les llevaron a una gran sala, llena de niños pequeños algunos llorando, otros solos en una esquina, otros con sus hermanos pequeños. Noel estaba apunto de salir corriendo de allí, abrazar a Caius y explicarle sobre el horrible lugar, donde le habían llevado. Entonces a lo lejos vio a una niña pequeña, de largo cabello castaño, tenia unos ojos lilas que parecían grises llenos de lagrimas, su piel era pálida y estaba llena de mugre, llevaba un vestido blanco que parecía gris e iba descalza. Se encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana, mirando el paisaje lleno de nubes mientras en sus manos acariciaba unas flores blancas. Noel no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, la niña al ver que se acercaba se asusto e intento retroceder, hasta que su espalda choco contra el marco, estaba casi en los huesos y unas grises ojeras salían de sus ojos.

-No temas pequeña, no voy a hacerte daño-dijo Noel, con toda la amabilidad que pudo ver a la niña en ese estado le partía el corazón y casi sin pensarlo unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Prometelo...-susurro la niña con voz temblorosa.

-Te lo prometo...-susurro Noel.

El castaño le tendió la mano, la niña aun algo asustada se la cogió, estaba fría. Noel sintió como Hope y Snow le miraban, pero no le importo solo le importaba abrazar a aquella pequeña, llevársela a casa y cuidarla. Se paso la tarde entera con aquella pequeña, cepillandole el cabello, hablando y riendo. Estaba claro le había robado el corazón de alguna manera, cuando llego la hora de irse no quería despegarse de ella y la señora que anteriormente les había esperado en la puerta le propuso una cosa.

-¿Te gustaría adoptarla?-pregunto de ser por el se la llevaba en aquel mismo instante, pero tenia que hablarlo con Caius...¡Caius! Se había olvidado completamente de el seguro que estaba preocupado, era de noche y le prometió que volvería por la tarde.

-Tendría que hablarlo con mi...pareja...ademas quiero que primero la conozca a ella-dijo el castaño mirando a la niña.

-Pues mañana podéis venir, así la conoce veras como también se encariña con la pequeña-dijo amablemente la señora, Noel sonrió y se agacho para estar a la altura de la niña.

-Mañana nos volveremos a ver, traeré a mi novio veras que bien os llevareis-le dijo Noel sonriendo.

-Si es como tu, seguro que si-respondió la pequeña abrazándole, Noel correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa.

Haría cualquier cosa para que Caius le dejara adoptarla, no pensaba dejar a aquella pequeña allí sola y si Caius se enfadara le daría igual. Quería a esa pequeña como si fuera su hija, ademas de que era parecida a Caius y a el. Hope y Snow le secuestraron a un bar para cenar algo, Noel se moría de ganas por llegar a casa pero no le dejarían libre hasta que cenara algo.

o.o.o.o.o

Caius salio de casa una vez atardeció, le dejo una nota a Noel por si volvía. El Valedor se subió el cuello de la chaqueta, era una noche fría y agradeció el llevar un sombrero, camino entre el oscuro bosque adentrándose en la niebla. Su respiración era tranquila y se veía como su respiración salia de su boca, a lo lejos pudo verla la silueta de una mujer vestida con un vestido de fiesta. Llevaba un apretado coursè lo que le levantaba los pechos, el vestido era de un dorado brillante, el coursè(1) le detallaba cada parte de su figura, delgada y perfecta, el vestido era largo y le tapaba las piernas, sin embargo podían verse unos tacones dorados en los pies. Su cabello azul estaba recogido con miles de rizos cayéndole. La mujer estaba sentada en un tronco, esperándole, su rostro estaba maquillado de una manera gótica(2). Caius se acerco y le tendió la mano, la chica sonrió y se la cogió. Su mano se encontró con los suaves y helados dedos de la chica, una vez levantada puso una mano en la cintura de ella, y alzo la otra. Ella le puso una mano en el hombro y de un momento a otro se encontraban bailando en medio del bosque.

-Pensaba que no vendrías-le dijo poniendo sus ojos verdes sobre los ojos lilas del hombre.

-Yo jamas faltaría a uno de tus bailes, mi querida Yuul-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que regalo me has traído hoy, para esconder tu preciado secreto?-pregunto Yuul mirándole.

-Hoy...te he traído un collar de esmeraldas, hace juego con tus ojos-respondió Caius dejando de bailar.

-Así que un collar de esmeraldas...no suena mal...-respondió la chica deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que Caius.

-Me ha costado conseguirlo.-Respondió Caius y dicho esto de su chaqueta saco una caja y la abrió, dejando ver un hermoso collar de oro, lleno de esmeraldas que caían como gotas de agua.-Ahora cumple con tu palabra-

-No se de que me estas hablando Caius...-respondió haciéndose la tonta y cuando iba a coger el collar, Caius se lo alejo.

-Yuul...cumple tu palabra por favor-suplico el hombre.

-Aun no-respondió-

-¡¿Que mas quieres?! Tienes todas las joyas que has pedido, todos los lustrosos vestidos...-

-Te quiero a ti...deja a Noel...pasa una noche de pasión conmigo...-

-Dame una semana, deja que me lo piense-

Yuul sonrió, Caius le hizo entrega del collar y la chica desapareció como si de un fantasma se tratase. El Valedor cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando, comenzó a llover y golpeo el barro maldiciéndose. Chillo en medio del bosque, como un loco mientras los lobos aullaban junto con sus gritos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Noel entro en la casa agotado, busco a Caius por todos lados pero no había nadie, se dirigió a la cocina y allí encontró una nota sobre la mesa. "Noel tengo que salir, volveré un poco tarde no te preocupes por mi, te he dejado algo de cena en el frigorífico por si no has cenado, te amo". El joven suspiro no podía evitar preocuparse por Caius y mas aun porque seguía herido. Rendido se fue a dormir, no le quedaba otra que esperarle allí. Aquella noche le costo dormir pero al final cayo en un largo sueño en el que Caius hizo acto de presencia, el chillaba su nombre y con una ultima sonrisa entre lagrimas, Caius se desvanecía en el caos.

* * *

><p>(1): No dejaba ponerle el acento normal, así que tuve que ponerle el acento valenciano, lo siento.<p>

(2): En cuanto a maquillaje gótico os podéis imaginar un maquillaje de la ilustradora Victoria Francés adoro sus maquillajes.

Perdón por tardar tanto en escribir esto, entre exámenes y que me enferme bastante no he podido escribirlo mucho, tenia pensado dejar lo del orfanato para otro capitulo, pero es que si no se hubiera quedado muy corto y no lo quería tan corto, así que lo agregue. Espero que les haya gustado la escena de Caius y Yuul que la hice escuchando la canción de Comatose de Skillet en versión violín. Ya sabéis que mis historias tienen algo de drama y no iba a ser todo tan perfecto, no me gusta que sea perfecto, yo creo que el amor perfecto es uno en que las parejas pasan por muchas batallas y sin embargo siguen en pie juntos. Intentare escribir un capitulo mas antes de que me vaya de viaje un mes. Espero que os haya gustado y nos veremos en los siguientes capítulos.


End file.
